Earth-2000 (MVRU)
'History' 'Characteristics' 'Overview' Earth-2000 has many of the features of our reality: many of the same countries, personalities, and historical events. However, it also contains many fictional additions that have reshaped the world historically and developmentally, such as Wakanda, Savage Land and Atlantis. Super-advanced technology, and the interference of non-human races, sets the stage for a science fiction environment. A multinational policing agency in the form of S.H.I.E.L.D. has been created as a result of these things. A select few people have also appeared who are more than human, setting the stage for a world with superheroes and villains. 'Super Heroes and Villians' The tradition of using costumed identities to fight (or commit) evil had long existed in this world, first by Captain America in the 1940s and then by Iron Man in modern times. Earth-2000's major heroes (the ones who get involved in most of the important events) are the Invincible Iron Man, the Mighty Thor, Captain America the Living Legend, the Incredible Hulk, and ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Black Widow and Hawkeye. These heroes became the original Avengers, the world's premier superhero team. There are also "street level" heroes who wage more personal wars in their own sphere of influence far from the globe-spanning activities of the Avengers, such as the Amazing Spider-Man, Daredevil the Man Without Fear, the Immortal Iron Fist, Luke Cage and Jessica Jones, etc. This street levellers have at time created a team called known as the Defenders when facing a threat they can’t take on alone. Another notable team in this universe is the X-Men, which consists of the infamous Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, Jean Grey, Professor X, etc. The Guardians of the Galaxy are a group of rag-tag cosmic misfits consisting of Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot but the team has included Iron Man and Nova as their members. The Fantastic Four are the "First Family" of superheroes comprising of Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, and The Thing. The Inhuman Royal Family are the rulers of the city of Attilan and have Black Bolt, Medusa, Crystal, Gorgon, Karnak, Triton, and Lockjaw. Of course, as one would expect in a universe with superheroes, there would inevitably have to be crime and evil, and this universe is by far no exception. Loki, Red Skull, A.I.M, Hydra, Zemo, Killmonger, Victor Vom Doom, Magneto, Thanos and Ultron are among them. There are also universal threats that are deemed too powerf to be faced using only the superheroes, and often require the help of the villains of Earth, such as Galactus, Lord Chaos, Mistress Death, Dormammu, Meiphesto, etc A degree of paranoid fear against mutants exists due to stories of mutants being a race or even a species (Homo superior or Homo sapiens superior) that is evolving and is meant to replace normal humans. This has caused organizations to form to deal with the problem, who can be divided into three camps: those who seek peaceful coexistence between mutants and normal humans (the X-Men and their affiliated groups), those who seek to control or eliminate humans to give mutants safety or dominance (Magneto and his followers, as well as other mutants such as Apocalypse), and those who seek to regulate or eliminate mutants in favor of humans. The latter often use the robots known as Sentinels as weapons. 'Residents'